KYO Y LA PATERNIDAD
by Catrinanya
Summary: En un universo alterno, la adorable gatita Chi es encontrada ni más ni menos que por el Juunishi del Gato, Kyo. En esta historia, Kyo abrirá su corazón para criar a la gatita Chi, y descubrir lo que conlleva la responsabilidad de la paternidad.
1. ENCUENTRO

—¡Adiós "amante de los gatos"!

—¡Nos vemos mañana Kyo-Kyo, "amante de gatos"!

—¡Hasta mañana "amante de los gatos"

—AGH, ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!—gritó Kyo fúrico y salió corriendo de la escuela, alejándose de Tohru Honda y Yuki Sohma.

—¡Kyo-Kun!—gritó Tohru angustiada.

—No importa, Honda-San—la calmó Yuki—. Deja que se calme. De todas formas lo veremos en casa.

Tohru dudó unos segundos y luego asintió, perdiendo su vista en el punto donde aún se veía la nube de polvo que había dejado Kyo.

No era su culpa que atrajera a los gatos sin importar dónde se encuentre. Él era el gato del zodíaco, después de todo. Muy en el fondo, agradecía que aquel día en que lo bautizaron "Amante de los gatos" en la escuela, ninguno hubiera sospechado de su condición real.

Kyo iba corriendo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que en medio de su camino, había un par de niñas jugando en la calle. Kyo chocó contra una de ellas, se escuchó un PUFF, la niña cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar, llamando la atención de su madre, quien se encontraba cerca.

—¡Cariño! ¿Qué tienes?

—¡UN CHICO ME EMPUJÓ! ¡BUUUAAA!

—¡Si es cierto!... ¡Pero se fue! ¡No lo veo!—dijo la otra niña, volteando para todos lados de la calle.

Junto a ellas se encontraba un enorme arbusto, y debajo de él, unas apresuradas patas naranjas y felinas juntaron la ropa del joven y las escondió bajo el mismo arbusto.

Justo en el momento en que las niñas se alejaron con su madre, Kyo se asomó para comprobar que la calle estuviera desierta.

Como pudo, ató su ropa al cuello y corrió al parque que estaba justo del otro lado de la calle. Si se transformaba, tendría bastantes lugares donde esconderse.

—¡Maldición! Justo cuando creía que el día no podía ser peor—se decía Kyo.

Entonces, sus orejas se alzaron al escuchar un triste llanto. Era el llamado de un gatito a su madre. El llanto no paraba y cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Kyo decidió ir en busca del gatito. Un fuerte instinto de protección lo condujo entre árboles y arbustos, a pesar de que en su mente sólo quería regresar a casa.

Finalmente, en un punto apartado y lejano, distinguió a una diminuta gatita gris de rayas. Su estado era bastante deplorable y, según Kyo, lucía patética. Lentamente se acercó a ella. Parecía que había estado perdida desde hace días.

La gatita abrió débilmente los ojos y distinguió al joven gato naranja, quien la miraba con curiosidad.

—Tú tampoco sabes dónde está mi mamá, ¿Verdad?—gimió débilmente la gatita, antes de perder el conocimiento.

Kyo se quedó observándola. A penas sería de una semana de nacida. Levemente la olfateó y alzó su nariz al aire. No reconoció ningún aroma similar cerca, lo que significaba que su madre no estaba ahí. No podía dejarla sola, moriría.

—Bueno, ¿y a mí qué?—se dijo Kyo de forma indiferente.

Unos segundos después, se vió cruzando el resto del parque, llevando a la gatita en su boca.

¡Poof!

Kyo se escondió tras unos árboles y rápidamente se puso su ropa. Miró hacia abajo y vio a la gatita aún inconsciente. Se veía más pequeña y tierna ahora que había vuelto a ser un humano.

Kyo dio un suspiro de resignación y tomó a la gatita en sus manos.

—Ya sé lo que dirá Tohru—se dijo Kyo pensativamente.

———————————————————

—KAWAIIII—gritó Tohru sumamente enternecida al ver a la gatita que Kyo había llevado a casa.—¡Es tan liiiiinda!

—¡Qué tierna!—mencionó Shigure al verla—¿Dónde dices que la encontraste, Kyo-Kun?

—Estaba perdida en el parque—contestó cortante.

Yuki sólo miraba a la gatita desde un punto lejano de la sala. No parecía estar enternecido en lo absoluto, y su expresión era más bien seria.

Tohru cargó a la gatita entre sus manos y con mucho cuidado la llevó a darle un baño.

Solos, Shigure tomó una actitud meditativa frente a la mesa.

—¿No pudiste encontrar a su madre?

—No—dijo Kyo sentándose también—. No pude hallar su rastro entre tanta maleza, y aún así, no había ningún otro gato o persona que pudiera cuidarla.

—Con un solo gato tenemos más que suficiente en esta casa—dijo Yuki fríamente.

—¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR, MALDITA RATA?!—se erizó Kyo de furia.

Shigure se burló de la actitud de los dos.

—Ya, ya. Yuki-Kun, ésa gatita no te va a comer, es una bebé.

—Un gato es un gato—siguió Yuki.

—¡TE VOY A...!

—¿Y tú Kyo-Kun?—lo interrumpió Shigure—¡Me sorprende que la hayas traído a casa! Eso sólo puede significar dos cosas. O en el fondo de tu corazón tienes un lado sensible y tierno... ¡o esa gatita está relacionada contigo!

—¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO, PERRO?!—Kyo estaba furioso—¡ÉSA GATA NO TIENE NINGÚN PARENTESCO CONMIGO! ¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO COMO TÚ!

—No, sólo eres un gato estúpido—se burló Yuki.

Hasta ahí había llegado la paciencia de Kyo. Se lanzó agresivamente contra su primo, lanzando golpes y patadas.

—¡MIERDA DE RATA! ¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO!

Yuki lo bloqueó y le dio una patada tan fuerte que lo mandó al suelo. De repente, Tohru regresó con la gatita cubierta con una toalla. Los Sohma dejaron de pelear y Shigure se levantó para examinar a la pequeña.

—KAWAIII, ¡es tan bonita!

La gatita ahora dormía tranquilamente sobre la toalla. Su pelaje recién lavado brillaba y acentuaba sus tiernas rayas negras. Su nariz y boca eran tan blancas como la nieve, igual que su barriga y la punta de sus patitas.

—Definitivamente no puede estar emparentada contigo, Kyo. Esta gatita SÍ es bonita—dijo Shigure, acariciando tiernamente una orejita de la gatita, la cual se agitó ante el cariño.

—Te dije... Espera ¿Qué?

—Gato estúpido—se mofó Yuki.

Tohru consiguió un suave cojín donde reposar a la gatita. Kyo observó como la pequeña dormía plácidamente y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Inmediatamente apartó su vista de ella. No quería que lo siguieran molestando de ser un blando.

Varios minutos después, todos se sentaron a la mesa para cenar. Justo en ése momento, la pequeña gatita dio un gran bostezo y abrió completamente sus enormes y tiernos ojos.

—¿Huh?

Estaba en un lugar muy agradable y acogedor. Además, el dulce aroma a comida la rodeaba. Miró a su izquierda, y ahí estaba, una enorme y magnífica mesa abarrotada de comida.

—WOW—dijo la gatita y brincó del cojín a la mesa. La joven humana la sintió sobre sus rodillas y exclamó de ternura.

—Hah. ¡Ya despertó!—dijo Tohru.

—¿Huh?—preguntaron los Sohma.

Unas pequeñas orejas se asomaban sobre el borde de la mesa, para finalmente revelar el agradable rostro de la gatita.

—YAY. ¡A COMER!—dijo la gatita emocionada. Entonces, una gran mano humana la detuvo antes de comer del plato que había frente a ella, que en realidad era la comida de Tohru.

—EPERA UN SEGUNDO. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN TUS MODALES? ¡NO PUEDES COMER DEL PLATO DE OTRA PERSONA, MALCRIADA!—le regañó Kyo al tomarla entre sus manos.

La gatita solo se le quedó mirando inocentemente. Entonces, un aroma muy familiar se le vino a la mente.

—¡Tú eres el gato naranja! ¿Verdad?

Kyo se petrificó del asombro. ¿Cómo era posible, que una gatita tan joven, lo hubiera reconocido, siendo él un humano?

—Ya basta, basta.—dijo Shigure tranquilamente.—No hay por qué exagerar las cosas. Arruinarás la cena de todos Kyo.

—Esperen, iré por leche para la gatita. Aún es muy joven para comer algo de la mesa.

Dulcemente, Tohru se levantó y fue a la cocina por un plato y leche para la adorable invitada.

Cuando regresó, estaba dispuesta a servirle la leche en el tazón, pero Shigure la detuvo.

—No Honda-San. En un tazón no. La gatita es una bebé. Hay que darle leche en un biberón.

Todos lo miraron extrañado.

—No se preocupen, aún conservo en mis cosas uno. ¡Ya vuelvo!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shigure había regresado con un diminuto biberón.

—Le pertenecía a Yuki-Kun cuando él era un bebé. Los hombres tuvimos que darme leche así por obvias razones. ¿No te molesta regalárselo ahora a nuestra invitada, verdad Yuki-Kun?

Yuki estaba tan confundido y avergonzado que no contestó. ¿Por qué Shigure había conservado eso? Y además ¿Por qué lo había mencionado frente a Tohru? ¡Qué vergüenza!

Tohru colocó la leche en el biberón.

—Kyo-Kun, ¿puedo cargarla para darle de comer?

Una vez más, Shigure la detuvo.

—¡No Honda-San! ¿Por qué tú, si quien la encontró fue Kyo? ¡No, no, no! Kyo es quien debe darle de comer. Porque de ahora en adelante, ¡Kyo será su madre sustituta!

—¡¡¿¿NNNNAAAAANNNNIIIIII??!!—gritó Kyo.

Entre sus manos, la gatita se retorcía, pues quería el contenido de aquel biberón.

—¿Qué es? ¡¿Qué es?!—preguntaba hambrienta, ignorando los gritos de Kyo.

—¡¿POR QUÉ DEBO SER YO SU MADRE SUSTITUTA?!

—Porque tú la encontraste. Dijiste que su madre no estaba cerca. ¿Qué tal si la gatita es huérfana? No puedes dejarla sin una buena guía para la vida.—decía Shigure usando su charla novelista para darle más sentimiento a su discurso.

—Si de guías hablamos, creo que Kyo es el menos indicado para cuidar de alguien—se burló Yuki.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Crees que no puedo cuidar de alguien?! ¡Yo soy independiente! ¡He vivido y entrenado en las montañas, mientras tú vives dependiendo de Shigure y las comodidades de su casa!—se defendió Kyo.

—No tienes la menor sensibilidad, ni delicadeza, para cuidar a una pequeña criatura. Por ejemplo ahora , la estás estrangulando en vez de alimentarla.—dijo Yuki sin dejar de comer su cena.

Kyo se avergonzó al darse cuenta que la gatita estaba chillando por comer. Tomó el biberón de la mano de Tohru y le dio la comida a la gatita, cargándola como a un bebé.

—¡LECHE!—maulló felizmente la gatita mientras tomaba grandes tragos del biberón.

—¡Kyo-Kun es una madre! ¡Kyo-Kun ya es mamá!—cantó Shigure burlonamente.

—¡CÁLLATE!—se ruborizó Kyo, sin dejar de alimentar a la gatita.

Tohru había contemplado toda la historia con una expresión asombrada. No estaba segura realmente de cómo reaccionar ante tantos eventos. Pero de algo estaba segura. Kyo se veía muy tierno alimentando a la gatita.

———————————————————

Todos ya se habían dirigido a dormir. Yuki había aceptado que la gatita se quedara con ellos hasta encontrarle un hogar más adecuado, pero aún mantenía su distancia con la gatita.

—Mmph. Ésa rata no tiene por qué preocuparse. Yo mismo buscaré a alguien que la cuide—dijo Kyo en voz alta mientras subía las escaleras.

—Kyo-Kun, espera—lo detuvo Tohru, quien llevaba a la gatita entre sus brazos.—¿Ya decidiste cómo la vas a llamar?

—¡¿Por qué le tengo que poner nombre?! ¡No nos la vamos a quedar!—gruñó Kyo.

—¡MAMÁ!—maulló la gatita hacía Kyo.

—¡¡¡NO SOY TU MAMÁ!!!—gritó Kyo a la gatita.

—¿Huh—Tohru estaba confundida.

Kyo se avergonzó y rápidamente cambió de actitud.

—Yo... puedo entenderle. El gato entiende a los gatos, el perro a los perros y la rata a las ratas.—explicó Kyo rascándose la cabeza.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cómo se oye su voz?—preguntó Tohru ilusionada.

—Igual que la de una bebé, claro. ¿De qué otra forma sonaría?—dijo Kyo cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

La gatita bostezó y entrecerró sus ojos. Estaba muy agotada. En ése momento, Shigure apareció detrás de Tohru.

—A propósito, Kyo-Kun. Los gatitos como estos no necesariamente necesitan beber de un biberón. ¿Sabías?

—¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ME ENGAÑASTE PARA BURLARTE DE MÍ?!—enfureció Kyo. Tohru se espantó e instintivamente protegió a la gatita entre sus brazos.

—Sólo estaba poniendo a prueba tus conocimientos. A pesar de ser el signo del gato, aún tienes mucho que aprender de ellos—se rió Shigure.

—¡SHIGURE! ¡MALDITO PERRO!

Ambos corrieron entre los pasillos. Tohru subió velozmente las escaleras y entró al primer cuarto que vio.

—¿Honda-San?

Tohru volteó y se avergonzó. ¡Había entrado en la habitación de Yuki!

—¡AAAH! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡SHIGURE Y KYO EMPEZARON A PELEAR Y YO... Y LA GATITA... Y...!

—Ah, la traes contigo—dijo Yuki al observar a la pequeña dormir entre los brazos de la joven.

Tohru miró velozmente de Yuki a la gatita y viceversa.

—¡AAAH! ¡PERDÓN! ¡N-NO TE GUSTAN LOS GATOS ES CIERTO!

Yuki se acercó tranquilamente a Tohru y acarició la cabeza de la gatita. Tohru estaba ahora más que confundida.

—La verdad, Tohru-Kun, es que si creo que está gatita sea linda—confesó Yuki.

—¿EH?—preguntó Tohru asombrada.

—Los cachorros nacen inocentes. Y esta en particular se me hace muy cándida y gentil. Como tú—dijo Yuki viendo a Tohru tiernamente.

—¡AH NO! ¡NO! ¿QUÉ DICES!—se ruborizó Tohru.

—Sólo no quería admitirlo frente a Kyo. Y, también, tengo miedo de que en estos días me pueda transformar y... bueno... los instintos de ella se despierten... y...

La mirada de Yuki ensombreció. Tohru comprendió todo entonces.

—No te preocupes—le dijo a Yuki—. Le enseñaremos que los gatos pueden hacerse amigos de los ratones también.

Entonces, Yuki se rió divertidamente.

—Jajajajajajajaja. ¡Eso sería un milagro casi imposible! Pero estoy seguro de que si hay alguien que pueda hacer eso realidad, serías tú, Honda-San.

Tohru y Yuki rieron juntos.

———————————————————

Ya entrada la noche, cada quien dormía en su propio cuarto. La gatita se había quedado con Kyo, pues no podía conciliar bien su sueño hasta sentir su cabello anaranjado.

En el cuarto de Shigure, sonó un teléfono.

—Mmmm... ¿Quién es?—preguntó Shigure soñoliento.

—Shigure, soy Hatori—se escuchó en el teléfono—. Hubo un error de cálculo. Sucederá durante esta semana.

Shigure se levantó inmediatamente.

—¡NO PUEDE SER!—dijo preocupado.

**HOLA . Muchas gracias por leer este fic. Quisiera confesar que en realidad no soy muy fan del anime. De hecho, los únicos animes que he visto son precisamente Fruit Basket y Chi Sweet Home. Por eso quise escribir esta historia. Las palabras o sufijos qué hay , son los que he escuchado en los animes.**

**Agradezco mucho tu comprensión, estaré subiendo en el futuro nuevos capítulos. Espero hayas disfrutado esta historia .**


	2. COMETA

Su reloj despertador no había sonado, pero Kyo despertó con el roce de unos pequeños y adorables bigotes felinos frente a su cara.

—YAY. ¡Sabía que tú eras el gato naranja!—maulló la gatita, festejando su descubrimiento.

Kyo se desperezó lentamente y frotó sus ojos.

—¿Huh?—dijo Kyo al notar que su mano en realidad era una pata naranja.

De alguna forma, se había convertido en gato durante la noche. Se tocó la frente. No estaba enfermo. Miró hacia la ventana, la mañana prometía un día totalmente soleado. No había ninguna razón por la que él tuviera ése aspecto en aquel momento.

Algo extraño estaba pasando. Kyo se levantó y caminó hacia su puerta. La pequeña gatita le siguió con dulzura.

—¡Mamá, tengo hambre!

Kyo se volvió bruscamente hacia ella.

—¡¡¡QUE YO NO SOY TU MAMÁ!!!—siseó Kyo, erizando los pelos de su espalda.

La gatita le sonrió inocentemente, moviendo la cola de forma animada. Kyo suspiró. Su sonrisa le recordaba en cierta forma a la de Tohru.

—Tú... tú quédate aquí... No te vayas a salir.—Le ordenó Kyo, controlando su furia.

La gatita no respondió, sólo se le quedó mirando. Sin despegar su vista de la gatita, Kyo se alejó lentamente y cerró la puerta, dejando a la gatita adentro del cuarto.

—¡AH KYO-KUN, DESPERTASTE!—ladró Shigure alegremente.

Kyo se espantó tanto que casi araña el techo. Luego, liberando toda su energía, le gritó al travieso perro negro.

—¡SHIGURE! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!

—Ya, ya, Kyo-Kyo. Acompáñame a la habitación de Yuki, se los voy a explicar todo.

Diciendo esto, perro y gato trotaron hasta la habitación de "el príncipe". Para sorpresa de ambos, Tohru estaba sentada en la esquina de la cama de Yuki, la cual, parecía estar vacía. Tohru ya estaba lista para irse a la escuela, pero su rostro reflejaba pura preocupación.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!—le preguntó Kyo a Tohru.

—¡Ah! ¡Buenos días!... C-creo. N-Nadie bajó a desayunar así que fui a revisar que estuvieran bien. Me asomé en cada habitación y los vi dormidos, convertidos en animales. ¡Creí que estaban enfermos! Llamé a Hatori-San, pero no me contestó. ¡Nadie lo hizo! ¡NO SABÍA QUÉ HACER!—Tohru se estaba apanicando.

—Tranquila, Tohru-San—Shigure se acercó para calmar a la gentil joven.—¿Yuki está despierto?

—No. Sigue dormido—Tohru señaló al pequeño ratón gris, que dormía plácidamente sobre la almohada.

—Flojo—murmuró Kyo.

Shigure se acercó a la cabecera de la cama con mucho cuidado.

—Yuki. Despierta—Shigure acercó su nariz al ratón.

Yuki despertó sobresaltado. Cuando se vio convertido en ratón, y a Tohru sentada junto a su cama, creyó que la había abrazado y se ruborizó. Pero al ver que sus primos también estaban convertidos, supo que algo extraño estaba pasando.

—Shigure... ¿Qué...?

—Quería explicarles esto con tiempo pero, hubo complicaciones. La razón por la que estamos convertidos, es un cometa—explicó Shigure.

Hubo un silencio. Kyo brincó al borde de la cama junto a Tohru.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—preguntó el gato.

—Los espíritus del Zodíaco tienen una fuerte conexión con los astros y su movimiento. Las estrellas y los planetas rigen nuestra energía y fuerza de forma muy especial. En este caso, el paso del cometa influye de forma negativa en nuestra energía. Nos debilita. Y para la familia Sohma, los afectados por el Juunitsu, son transformados en animales... y permanecen así... hasta que se vaya el cometa.

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO NOS HABÍAS DICHO ESO ANTES?!—le espetó Yuki, fúrico.

—Bueno, se suponía que el cometa pasaría hasta el próximo mes. Pasa cada 23 años. Hatori-San fue quien hizo el cálculo, pero al parecer falló.

—¿Tú crees?—mencionó Kyo, sarcásticamente.

—Oigan, no pueden culparlo, ha estado muy ocupado cuidando las constantes enfermedades de Akito-San—defendió Shigure a su amigo.

Yuki suspiró resignado, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tarda el cometa en cruzar?—preguntó Yuki.

Shigure se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y miró cabizbajo al suelo.

—Una semana.

—¡¿UNA SEMANA?!—Kyo siseó y todo su pelaje se erizó.

—¡¡¡ESTO ES TERRIBLE!!! ¡FALTARÁN A LA ESCUELA UNA SEMANA COMPLETA!—gritó Tohru preocupada.

—No creo que ése sea el mayor problema—le dijo Kyo.

—Nuestras calificaciones no bajarán por faltar una semana. Al término de la semana, nos pondremos al corriente—la calmó Yuki, acercándose a Tohru.

—Pero Yuki, ¿Qué hay de tus deberes como presidente estudiantil?—le preguntó Tohru.

—Estoy seguro que el Vicepresidente podrá cubrirme bien en este periodo—le sonrió Yuki.

—Bueno, será mejor que llame a la escuela. Tohru, ¿Podrías venir a ayudarme, por favor?—le pidió Shigure.

—¿Por qué necesitarías ayuda para marcar a la escuela?—preguntó Kyo, molesto.

Shigure alzó una de sus patas con una expresión de obviedad. Kyo captó el mensaje.

—Ah.

—Gato estúpido—le dijo Yuki.

—¡NO EMPIECES RATA!—le amenazó Kyo, sacando sus garras.

—¡Por favor, no peleen!—les pidió Tohru a los dos—¡No me gusta ver que se hagan daño! ¡Y mucho menos ahora que se encuentran en esta condición!

Tanto Kyo como Yuki se detuvieron antes de empezar a pelear. No querían que tuviera que pasar por más preocupaciones de las que ya tenía.

—Tohru-Kun tiene razón—la apoyó Shigure—. En estos momentos, debemos de ser fuertes y estar unidos para poder salir adelante. Así que les recomiendo que por esta semana, hagan una tregua. Al menos hasta que todo haya vuelto a la... "normalidad" que conocemos.

Kyo y Yuki pensaron en la propuesta de Shigure. La simple idea de tener que llevarse bien, era repugnante. Pero no tenían opción. Si el cometa los debilitaba tanto, tendrían que aprender a apoyarse el uno al otro.

—Bien—dijeron ambos, sin verse frente a frente.

Tohru sonrió aliviada.

—Estoy tan contenta—dijo.

———————————————————

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Kyo, la gatita esperaba pacientemente por el regreso del gato naranja. Pero su pancita hacía ruidos más fuertes a cada minuto.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto mamá?—dijo la gatita frunciendo el entrecejo.

De repente, algo maravilloso captó su atención. Una bellísima mariposa blanca entró a la habitación.

—¿Huh?

La gatita siguió a la mariposa por el cuarto, tratando de atraparla. La mariposa voló hasta la ventana del cuarto.

—WOW. ESPÉRAME—gritó la gatita entusiasmada, y corrió tras ella.

———————————————————

Pocos minutos después, los Sohma habían terminado de desayunar y estaban despidiéndose de Tohru.

—¿Seguros que estarán bien?—les preguntó Tohru, angustiada.

—Todo estará bien Tohru. Ve tranquila—la calmó Shigure, moviendo la cola animadamente.

—¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Hoy trabajó hasta tarde!—se angustió más Tohru.

—Puedes ir a tu trabajo tranquila. Nos las arreglaremos bien aquí—sonrió Yuki.

—P-pero—titubeó Tohru.

—Mira, ya te dijimos que todo va a estar bien. Si algo pasa, te buscaremos. ¡Ya deja de preocuparte y concéntrate sólo en lo que tengas que hacer hoy!—le dijo Kyo, irritado.

—S-si—se calmó Tohru.

Diciendo eso, se despidió de todos y caminó a la escuela. Ya solos, Shigure se dirigió a tomar el periódico de la entrada de la casa. Los Sohma se disponían a entrar y hacer lo que fuera para no preocuparse, cuando de repente, unos agudos maullidos se escucharon por una de las ventanas de arriba. ¡La gatita estaba brincando en el borde!

—¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS?! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!—Kyo le gritó desde el patio a la gatita.

Pero ella no le escuchó, estaba muy entretenida con la mariposa que había perseguido hasta ése lugar.

Shigure corrió junto a Kyo, llevando a Yuki sobre su cabeza.

—¡Tenemos que bajarla de ahí, antes de que se caiga!—gritó Yuki, preocupado.

Muy tarde, la gatita había perdido el equilibrio y cayó velozmente al suelo.

—¡¡¡NOOOO!!!—gritó Kyo.

Ágilmente, Kyo se lanzó para atrapar a la gatita. Se acostó boca arriba, y la atrapó entre sus patas. La gatita maulló divertidamente.

—¡Mamá, te encontré!

Kyo respiraba de forma agitada, ¡Tremendo susto se había llevado!

—Kyo-Kun, ¿No la has alimentado, verdad?—sonrió Shigure.

———————————————————————————————————————

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, tengo hambre!—maullaba la gatita.

—¡Te oí la primera vez! ¡Y NO SOY TU MAMÁ!—refunfuñó Kyo.

Rápidamente fue a la cocina por un tazón pequeño y leche. Colocó el plato frente a la gatita, quien lo olfateó hambrienta. Con sus patas delanteras, Kyo abrió el cartón de leche y lo volteó para que su blanco contenido cayera en el plato.

—¡LECHE!—maulló felizmente la gatita.

—Si, si, si. Leche. Ahora come y calla—dijo Kyo, sirviéndole todo el cartón.

La gatita bebía feliz. Shigure se asomó por la puerta, con Yuki sobre él.

—Ésa es mucha leche Kyo-Kyo.

—Así aguantará más tiempo—dijo Kyo saltando de la mesa.

—¿No crees que también podría enfermarse?—le preguntó el perro.

—No seas ridículo. La leche jamás le ha caído mal a los gatos—dijo Kyo.

Yuki puso los ojos en blanco. Le prometió a Tohru que no pelearía con Kyo en esta semana. Entonces, vio como la gatita había dejado de tomar leche y caminaba a un rincón del cuarto.

—Yo me refería a la cantidad que le diste. Tú estás acostumbrado a beber un cartón entero porque eres un gato joven. Ella es mucho más pequeña que tú—le explicó Shigure—. Además, creo que ya va siendo hora de que le demos un nombre.

—No se va a quedar aquí—gruñó Kyo—. Ya dije que le voy a buscar un hogar.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, eh? ¿Irás de puerta en puerta ronroneando: "quiere adoptar una gatita"?—se burló Shigure.

—Oh no—dijo Yuki, llamando la atención del perro y el gato.

—¿Qué sucede, Yuki-Kun?—le preguntó Shigure.

Yuki señaló con su pata a la gatita, que había dejado un charco de pipí y sonreía aliviada. Kyo abrió los ojos como platos y corrió velozmente a la cocina por un trapo. De regreso, limpió el desastre de la gatita.

—¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡NO PUEDES HACER PIPÍ DONDE QUIERAS!—le regañó Kyo a la gatita.

—Te dije que era demasiada leche—le dijo Shigure.

Kyo lo miró irritado. Luego miró a la gatita, parecía no tener idea de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Escucha, aquí no puedes hacer chís. Ni aquí, ni en ningún lugar de la casa. Si quieres hacer chís, será afuera, en el patio.—Intentó explicarle Kyo.

La gatita ladeó su cabeza con curiosidad. Kyo estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Chís dentro, no. Chís fuera, sí.

—¿Mia?—preguntó la gatita.

Kyo palmeó el piso seco.

—CHÍS, NO.

La gatita tocó el piso también.

—¿Chiiii...?

—¡ESO! ¡CHÍS, NO!—afirmó Kyo.

—Chi—dijo la gatita—¡SOY CHI!

Gato, perro y ratón se quedaron sin habla. La gatita saltaba y maullaba alegremente su nuevo nombre.

—¡Soy Chi! ¡Soy Chi! ¡Soy Chi!

Kyo se pegó la cara con su pata, frustrado.

—Creo que le gusta su nuevo nombre—dijo Shigure, mirándola con ternura.

—Chi. Qué nombre tan bobo—dijo Yuki cruzando sus patitas.

Kyo estaba a punto de gritarle, pero se contuvo. Le había prometido a Tohru que no pelearía hasta que pasara el infierno de la cometa.

Respiró profundamente y se quedó mirando a la gatita. Cuando la vio, recordó la primera vez que había descubierto su condición.

———————————————————————————————————————

Él tenía como 4 años. Su mamá lo había abrazado. Entre sus brazos, pudo examinar su diminuto, peludo y pequeño cuerpo.

—Kyo-Kun, ¡Eres tan tierno!—le dijo su mamá.

—¿Miau?—Kyo se cubrió la boca, había querido hablar, pero sólo le había salido un maullido.

Su madre rio dulcemente y le abrazó más fuerte.

———————————————————————————————————————

Kyo sacó de su cabeza aquellos recuerdos. No quería recordar a su madre. Mucho menos ahí, frente a Shigure y Yuki. Suspiró resignado y trotó hacia el jardín de la casa. Chi lo siguió feliz.

—Shigure. ¿Puedes ayudarme a volver a mi cuarto, por favor?—le pidió Yuki—. Hoy quisiera quedarme ahí todo el día.

—¿Te sientes mal?—le preguntó Shigure.

—No. Sólo quiero tener precaución, habiendo dos gatos en casa—dijo Yuki, nervioso.

Shigure sonrió y lo llevó escaleras arriba.

Afuera, Chi saltaba alrededor de Kyo.

—¡Mamá!

—¡NO SOY MAMÁ! ¡ME LLAMO KYO!—le gritó Kyo.

—Ajá—asintió Chi—¡MAMÁ SE LLAMA KYO!

—Ay. Será una larga semana—suspiró Kyo.

**Hola . ¡Vaya cosa! ¿No? ¿Qué creen? ¿Kyo tendrá la suficiente paciencia para aguantar a la traviesa Chi? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo. ¡Esto se va a poner bueno!**


	3. RECUERDOS

Aquella tarde, cuando Tohru regresó del trabajo, sintió mucho alivio al saber que todos se encontraban a salvo, y también le dio mucha risa cuando Shigure le contó la historia del nombramiento de la gatita Chi.

Por otro lado, Kyo estaba harto y cansado, no quería estar cerca de Chi en la noche. Tohru se quedó con Chi aquella noche y se acurrucó con ella para que ambas durmieran tranquilas.

A la mañana siguiente, Tohru sirvió el desayuno de todos y se fue a la escuela. Yuki se encerró en su cuarto, Shigure leía frente a la entrada y Kyo dormitaba bajo un árbol muy cercano a la casa. De repente, un dolor intenso interrumpió la tranquila mañana del gato.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!—se quejó Kyo.

La gatita Chi había mordido juguetonamente la cola de Kyo.

—¡Kyo, juguemos!—le pidió Chi.

—¡No quiero jugar! ¡SUELTA MI COLA!—Kyo abrazó su cola y se liberó de la gatita. De alguna forma, se sentía avergonzado.

Pero Chi era muy persistente. Se montaba en él y mordía divertidamente las orejas naranjas de Kyo, hasta que finalmente hizo que perdiera la paciencia.

—¡¡¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!!! ¡¡¡SAL DE MI VISTA!!!—le espetó Kyo.

Chi se espantó y se erizó hasta la punta de su cola. Sus enormes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo, dio vuelta a la casa y desapareció.

Kyo se sintió terrible. En realidad no quería gritarle, sólo quería un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Pero era una bebé. No merecía ser tratada de esa manera.

Shigure se acercó a Kyo y se sentó junto a él. Kyo sólo refunfuñó.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Aún soy cinta blanca en relaciones. Es que... agh... ¡No entiendo por qué es tan difícil!

Shigure no le dijo nada. Sólo miraba tranquilamente el paisaje.

—Aún recuerdo la primera vez que viví la semana del cometa. Tendría alrededor de 4 años—comenzó Shigure—. Apenas era consciente de la maldición del zodiaco. Y cuando me transformé en cachorro sin razón alguna, me asusté tanto que huí del estado Soma.

Kyo volteó a verlo asombrado. Sus orejas se irguieron atentas a la historia de Shigure.

———————————————————

Corrí y corrí hasta que me cansé. Había llegado a un callejón peligroso de la ciudad. Para colmo de males, había empezado a llover. Por fortuna, encontré un refugio cercano.

Pasaron las horas, y yo seguía siendo un cachorro. Tenía miedo de que hubiera hecho algo malo, y los espíritus me hubieran castigado convirtiéndome en perro para siempre. De pronto, una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, pequeño? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Era una joven perra blanca con manchas beige. Era callejera, y el refugio donde me había protegido de la lluvia, era en realidad su casa.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Huí de casa! ¡Tengo miedo!—traté de disculparme.

Pero ella sólo me sonrió.

—Parece que la lluvia seguirá toda la noche. Si quieres, puedes quedarte conmigo. Mañana buscaremos a tus padres. ¿Está bien?

Y así, conocí a Mai-Lin. La perra con el corazón más grande que haya conocido.

Al día siguiente, Mai-Lin me llevó a recorrer la Ciudad. Me enseñó cómo es que los perros callejeros sobreviven en el medio urbano. Como se habían organizado para que ciertas familias vivieran en distritos, y cómo conseguir comida cuando vives en las calles...

———————————————————

—¡Espera un minuto! ¿No comiste de la basura, verdad?—preguntó Kyo, asqueado.

—¡La basura de unos, es el tesoro de otros!—se burló Shigure—. Pero no, Mai-Lin me enseñó cómo ganarse la confianza de las personas, para que al final te dieran lo que quisieras.

—Eso explica muchas cosas—murmuró Kyo entre dientes.—Y a todo eso, ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora?

—Lo sabrás cuando termine.

———————————————————

Mai-Lin era muy amable conmigo. Pero, nunca me atreví a decirle que yo era en realidad un niño humano. También era muy desorientado. Le dije que vivía en una casa de la familia Soma, pero ni ella ni yo sabíamos cómo llegar.

Un día, mientras preguntábamos por indicaciones en un parque, ¡Unos bravos perros policías nos corrieron de ahí! Al parecer, Mai-Alonzo era conocida ahí por robar la comida de picnics.

Los perros nos persiguieron hasta un callejón. Mai-Lin trató de calmarlos.

—Por favor, muchachos, juro que no fui por comida.

—¡No mientas, Mai-Lin!—dijo uno de los perros guardianes.—¡No nos vas a engañar hoy!

De pronto, el otro perro se acercó a mí y me gruñó. Yo estaba tan asustado, que me escondí detrás de mi amiga.

—¿Y este qué?—gruñó el perro.

—¡No lo toques!—le gruñó Mai-Lin—¡Es mi hijo!

Yo me quedé asombrado, pero los perros empezaron a reír.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡¡TÚ NUNCA PUDISTE TENER HIJOS, MAI-LIN!!—ladró uno.

—¡¡YO CREO QUE LO ROBASTE!!—ladró su compañero.

De inmediato, Mai-Lin se lanzó al ataque y mordió ferozmente a los perros. ¡Jamás la había visto pelear así! ¡Era una verdadera guerrera!

En cuanto se presentó la oportunidad, Mai-Lin me tomó en su hocico y regresamos al refugio. Ya a salvo, noté que ella también estaba lastimada. Por suerte, no muy lejos de ahí crecían unas hierbas curativas. Con lo que me enseñó mi tío, el padre de Hatori, pude sanar las heridas más fuertes de mi amiga. En ése momento, un ferviente deseo de regresar a casa inundó todo mi cuerpo. Sabía que en el estado Soma, habría gente que pudiera ayudar a Mai-Lin.

—Shigure—me llamó con un susurro—Gracias.

Al día siguiente, Mai-Lin me enseñó a entender los mensajes ocultos en los aullidos, a agudizar el olfato, y a tener sentido de la orientación. Justo ése día, pude reconocer el camino de regreso, y ambos llegamos al Estado Soma.

Adentro, mis padres me reconocieron y me recibieron aliviados. Tuve que decirle la verdad a Mai-Lin, aunque tuviera miedo de perderla. Sin embargo, ella aceptó la verdad; y aunque se sorprendió cuando volví a ser un niño humano, aún me quería como a un hijo.

Un veterinario de la familia atendió a Mai-Lin, y por un maravilloso mes, tuve la alegría de tener a mi primera amiga dentro de mi familia.

Pero un día, ella desapareció. La busqué por todo el estado, pero nadie la había visto. Llegué a la casa principal, mis padres sollozaban y el padre de Hatori los consolaba. Se acercaron a mí, me dijeron que el bebé Akito era alérgico a los perros callejeros, por lo que se mandó la orden de poner a dormir a Mai-Lin.

Estaba desconsolado. No pude ni siquiera despedirme de ella, o darle las gracias por todo lo que me había enseñado.

Durante el tiempo que viví con ella, sentí que al aprender del mundo de los perros, también había empezado a entender mi mundo.

———————————————————

Shigure guardó silencio, al igual que Kyo. El gato notó que una pequeña lágrima se asomaba en el ojo derecho de Shigure.

—Mai-Lin me encontró en mi momento de mayor debilidad, y después de tantos años, aún creo que no fue una coincidencia—Shigure volteó a ver a Kyo con una sonrisa fraterna—Kyo-Kun, tú no encontraste a ésa gatita por casualidad. Ella te necesita más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Así como tú a ella.

Kyo se quedó pensando en las palabras de Shigure. De pronto, un agudo maullido de terror llamó la atención de los primos.

—¡CHI!—gritó Kyo y corrió tras la gatita, con Shigure de cerca.

Ambos corrieron colina abajo, ¡Chi estaba colgando de una rama, en un precipicio!

—¡MAMÁ! ¡TENGO MIEDO!—maullaba Chi por auxilio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kyo se acercó al acantilado con cuidado. Apenas recargándose en la rama, estiró su pata delantera para alcanzar a la gatita. De pronto, Kyo sintió que la tierra bajo él se debilitaba y resbaló. Pero Kyo no cayó, Shigure lo había atrapado de la cola, y se mantenía como un fuerte apoyo.

Nuevamente intentó alcanzar a Chi. La gatita intentó agarrarse de la pata de Kyo. De repente, la rama se rompió. En el último segundo, Kyo logró atrapar a Chi, Shigure los jaló de regreso a tierra firme y los tres regresaron a casa, totalmente fatigados.

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!—le regañó Kyo a Chi—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre jugar junto al risco?!

Chi no respondió, ni siquiera volteó a ver a Kyo. Su pequeño cuerpo aún temblaba de miedo.

—Lo... Lo siento—se disculpó Kyo, al darse cuenta de su comportamiento.

Chi se acurrucó junto a él.

—Iré por leche—dijo Shigure, caminando hacia la cocina.

Kyo miró a la pequeña gatita temblar entre sus patas. Cariñosamente, Kyo la abrazó y comenzó a ronronear. Al principio, se sorprendió de lo que estaba haciendo, nunca antes había ronroneado. Pero entonces, ocurrió algo que ni siquiera él se hubiera imaginado que pasaría: Chi ronroneó también.

Poco a poco, la gatita se fue calmando, hasta quedar dormida. Kyo se hizo bolita alrededor de ella, y también se quedó dormido.

Shigure regresó con el cartón de leche en el hocico, arrastrando un pequeño tazón. Dejó la leche sobre la mesa, y miró enternecido la singular escena.

Se asomó al exterior, el Sol se iba ocultando en el horizonte, y una gran luna llena comenzaba a brillar en el cielo.

———————————————————

—¡Mira Shigure! ¡La Luna está completa!—le dijo Mai-Lin al pequeño Shigure.

Acto seguido, empezó a aullar dulcemente.

—¿Por qué haces eso?—le preguntó Shigure, ladeando su tierna cabeza de cachorro.

Mai-Lin le sonrió.

—Mis padres una vez me dijeron, que todos los perros, al morir, van a la luna. Y cuando está completa, cantamos para que nuestros seres queridos sepan que aún los recordamos y les extrañamos.

———————————————————

Shigure aulló con todo su corazón a la Luna. El bosque entero se cubrió con aquel tierno y melancólico canto. Kyo abrió ligeramente los ojos y sonrió al ver que era Shigure quien aullaba a la Luna.

Colina abajo, Tohru regresaba cansada del trabajo. Entonces, escuchó el dulce aullido de un perro a lo lejos. Inmediatamente volteó a ver la Luna. Tohru sonrió al recordar una vieja historia que le contó su madre, sobre los espíritus de los perros y la Luna.

—Shigure-San le está cantando a la Luna—sonrió Tohru, y caminó de regreso a casa.


	4. VETERINARIO

Cuando Tohru regresó a la casa de Shigure, se enterneció mucho al ver a Kyo y Chi durmiendo tranquilos. Sin embargo, Tohru había pensado en todo el día si sería lo mejor llevar a Chi con un veterinario. Después de todo, Kyo la había encontrado en la calle, y aunque la gatita había demostrado un carácter fuerte y juguetón, había la posibilidad de que tuviera alguna enfermedad silenciosa.

Tohru estaba decidida, le había tomado mucho cariño a Chi y no quería que nada malo le pasara. Al día siguiente, Chi haría su primera visita al veterinario.

—————————————————————————

—¡YAY! ¡No me atrapas!—maulló Chi felizmente.

Tohru había recorrido toda la parte superior de la casa, cargando un adorable cesto de picnic. En la escuela, sus amigas le habían comentado de un veterinario muy reconocido en la zona. Tohru jamás se imaginó que preguntar por un veterinario sería mucho más fácil que llevar a la gatita con él.

Tohru acorraló a la gatita, haciendo que su única salida fueran las escaleras. Chi maulló sonriente y bajó saltando.

—¡No me atrapas! ¡No me atrapas! ¡No me...!

Justo al final de las escaleras, estaba Kyo esperándola. Firme, pero con cuidado, la tomó por el cuello y la guardó dentro de la cesta.

—¡Fue divertido!—dijo Chi.

—Gracias Kyo-Kun. ¡Fiiuuu! Me cansó perseguirla. Oye, ¿No te molesta que la lleve con un... un...?

—¿Veterinario? No—respondió Kyo—¿Con quien más la podrías llevar? ¿Con Hatori?

Tohru se imaginó al pobre Hatori, convertido en caballito de mar, nadando en círculos dentro de una pequeña pecera. Una avergonzada sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Hatori debe de tener la semana más aburrida de todo el zodiaco, pero imaginarlo así era divertido.

—Bueno, vámonos—le dijo Kyo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh?—preguntó Tohru.

—Los veterinarios están repletos de distintos animales. Chi es amable y social, pero no sé cómo reaccionará al estar literalmente rodeada de tantos animales. Además, puede que sienta miedo cuando la revise el doctor—le explicó Kyo.

Tohru se quedó asombrada, parecía que Kyo-Kun estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de padre adoptivo. Eso le dio a Tohru mucha felicidad.

—¡Kyo-Kun! ¡Eres asombroso!—dijo Tohru, entusiasmada—¿También quieres entrar en la canasta?

—¡No!... Gracias, yo caminaré a tu lado—la espalda de Kyo se había erizado, una cosa era que llevaran a Chi al veterinario, pero él, aún siendo un gato, NO era un animal.

—————————————————————————

Durante el trayecto, Kyo se arrepintió ligeramente de no haber subido a la canasta. Muchos niños y niñas se acercaban para acariciarlo con manos sucias y pegajosas. A pesar de los intentos de Tohru para alejarlos educadamente, Kyo no podía evitar que las personas se le acercaran y le hablaran como a un bebé. Lo peor, era que no podía defenderse, o de lo contrario, podría causarle problemas a Tohru.

Por otra parte, Chi se la pasaba asomándose por la tapa del cesto de picnic, y no paraba de preguntarle a Kyo a dónde iban.

—Ya te lo había dicho, vamos con alguien que te revisará y nos dirá si estás sana—le respondió Kyo.

—¿Qué es estar sana?—preguntó Chi.

—Es...cuando tienes fuerzas y energía para... seguir jugando—le respondió Kyo.

—¡YAY! ¡Yo quiero jugar!—maulló Chi—¡Kyo, juguemos!

—Después de que te revise el doctor—le respondió Kyo, irritado.

Chi se puso triste, entonces, una traviesa sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Sabía un truco que haría que Kyo fuera más divertido. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la cola de Kyo se acercara al cesto, entonces... le dio una pequeña mordida.

—¡AAAY!—se quejó Kyo.

—¡MAMÁ, JUGUEMOS!—le pidió Chi.

—¡NO ME DIGAS MAMÁ!—le gritó Kyo. Rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que la calle estaba muy transitada en ése momento, y muchas personas le habían escuchado hablar.

Inmediatamente, Tohru reaccionó para despistar a las asombradas personas.

—¡Ah! Esto... ¡FUI YO! ¡Soy... ventrílocua! ¡SÍ! ¿Creen que fui convincente?—explicó Tohru, sudando de nervios.

Algunas personas le aplaudieron a Tohru, quien respiró aliviada, al igual que Kyo.

Ya solos, Tohru se inclinó hacia Kyo.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que hacer!—se disculpó Tohru.

—Aún no puedo creer que te hayan creído lo de ser ventrílocua—respondió Kyo—. Pero funcionó. Y tú niña—Kyo se dirigió al cesto—. ¡No me vuelvas a morder la cola! ¡Y llámame por mi nombre, Kyo!

Chi sonrió y se escondió en el cesto. Kyo suspiró resignado.

—No tiene remedio.

—Tal vez, ¿Será que no te entiende?—sugirió Tohru, pensativa.

—¡Sí lo hace! Tú me viste hablándole todo el camino—se quejó Kyo.

—Sí. Pero, tal vez, te tomaría más en serio, si le hablaras como un gato—pensó Tohru—. Porque, los animales también tienen su propio idioma. Los humanos podemos interactuar con ellos, y ellos con nosotros, pero, creo que la verdadera comunicación se da cuando son de la misma especie.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¡AAAAH! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO QUISE SER OFENSIVA! ¡LO QUE QUERÍA DECIR ERA QUE...!—se disculpó Tohru.

—No, no. Está bien. Debo intentar comprenderla, para que ella también me entienda—dedujo Kyo.

Tohru se quedó sorprendida, otra vez. Kyo estaba demostrando una madurez que no había visto antes en él.

—Sí—sonrió Tohru.

—————————————————————————

En la sala de espera del veterinario había un montón de animales diferentes: desde pequeños cachorros hasta iguanas y conejos. Uno de los pacientes era una gran cacatúa blanca de cresta amarilla, y otro era un enorme jabalí. Cuando Kyo lo vio, se acordó de Kagura y se alejó de él lo más posible.

Chi se asomaba nerviosa dentro del cesto. El ambiente era muy tenso para ella. Su primer instinto fue escapar de la canasta y salir corriendo, pero Tohru sostenía muy fuerte la cesta para que no saliera.

—¡Kyo, tengo miedo!—dijo la gatita—¡Quiero ir a casa!

Kyo la miró y se acercó a ella para susurrarle en el oído.

—No te preocupes, yo voy a estar contigo—le dijo.

Chi asintió, pero aún así tenía miedo.

Minutos después, la enfermera llamó por "Sohma, Chi". Tohru se levantó y entró al consultorio, cargando la cesta en sus brazos. Kyo la siguió de cerca y entró también.

De repente, Kyo sintió que unas fuertes manos masculinas lo elevaron del suelo.

—Muy bien, bonita, vamos a revisarte—sonrió el doctor.

Kyo se erizó por completo.

—Ah, no, espere—la detuvo Tohru—. La paciente está en el cesto. Él es... el papá de Chi.

El veterinario sonrió avergonzado.

—Discúlpeme, señor—se disculpó con Kyo, dejándolo nuevamente en el suelo.

Kyo hizo un "Mmph" de enfado y regresó a los pies de Tohru.

Con mucho cuidado, Tohru abrió la cesta para que el Doctor pudiera cargar a Chi. La gatita estaba muy nerviosa, pero cuando el veterinario la acarició, se relajó y dejó que la examinaran.

El veterinario revisó sus ojos, sus oídos y su garganta.

—No presenta síntomas de conjuntivitis, ni de alguna infección. Dientes fuertes, lengua saludable. Mmm. Esta es una gatita de aproximadamente tres meses de edad—dijo el veterinario.

—¿En serio?—se asombró Tohru—¡Parecía mucho más joven!

—Bueno, si es un poco más pequeña que el promedio de su edad—aclaró el doctor—. Necesito tomarle la temperatura, ¿Puede sostenerla, por favor?

Súbitamente, Kyo brincó a la mesa junto a Chi y la cubrió. Miró severamente al doctor, quien, aunque se asustó al principio, luego soltó una gran carcajada.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Padre sobreprotector! ¿Eh?—se rió el veterinario.

Tohru miraba todo sintiéndose muy apenada.

—Está bien, está bien—el veterinario acarició la cabeza de Kyo—veré que puedo hacer. Lo que sí necesito hacer, es aplicar sus vacunas. Por el bien de Chi y de las personas que vivan con ella. Así que por favor señor, necesitaré que coopere.

Lentamente, Kyo se colocó junto a Chi, abrazándola de la cabeza. El veterinario sacó su jeringa y buscó las agujas esterilizadas.

—Chi. ¿Quieres que juguemos?—le susurró Kyo a Chi.

—¿Huh?—preguntó Chi.

—Vas a sentir unos ligeros piquetes en el cuerpo. Pero necesito que te quedes quieta y seas muy valiente. Si lo haces, los piquetes desaparecerán pronto, y habrás ganado el juego. ¿Está bien?—Kyo intentó concentrarse en el lenguaje de los gatos para poder entenderse con Chi.

Ella le sonrió y asintió alegremente.

—¡Ok!—dijo.

Entonces, el doctor pudo administrarle las vacunas. Chi temblaba de miedo y de dolor, pero resistió toda tentación de maullar, arañar y salir huyendo. Kyo notó los esfuerzos de la pequeña y la abrazó más fuerte.

—¡Muy bien, Chi!—maulló Kyo.

Cuando el veterinario terminó, Chi estaba muy agotada.

—No me gustó este juego—maulló Chi.

—¡Terminamos!—dijo el veterinario—Por favor tráigala el siguiente mes para su siguiente vacuna. Por ahora, Chi es una gatita muy sana.

—Muchas gracias, señor Doctor—agradeció Tohru, cargando a Chi entre sus manos.

—————————————————————————

—¡Llegamos a casa!—saludó Tohru al entrar en la casa de Shigure, seguida por Kyo.

—¡Bienvenidos!—los recibió Shigure, moviendo la cola—¿Cómo les fue?

Tohru suspiró.

—Fue muy estresante, pero ahora Chi está protegida y sana—Tohru sacó del cesto a Chi.

La gatita saltó fuera y se sentó frente a un muro. Estaba enojada.

—¡No quiero volver ahí!—siseó Chi.

Kyo suspiró y se acercó a ella.

—Lo hiciste bien. Ganaste el juego de piquetes—le dijo Kyo.

—No me gustó ése juego—contestó Chi.

—A veces, debemos hacer cosas que no nos gustan, porque a la larga nos ayudarán. Esos piequetes te acaban de dar la oportunidad de seguir divirtiéndote de la forma que quieras, sólo, tómalo como una recarga de energía. ¿Ok?

—Ok—dijo pensativa Chi—¿Y que gané?

—¿Huh?—preguntó Kyo.

—Chi ganó el juego. Chi ganó un premio—ahora Chi sonreía divertidamente.

Kyo sudó de nervios, había olvidado el detalle del premio. De repente, Tohru sacó una bolsita de rica comida para gato. La sirvió en un tazón y la puso frente a Chi.

—El doctor dijo que Chi puede comer de este sobre, le hará muy bien—sonrió Tohru.

—YAY. A COMER—Chi engulló su alimento a grandes bocados.

Kyo suspiró aliviado.

—Gracias, Tohru-Kun—le dijo Kyo.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Tohru.

—Había olvidado un premio para Chi, por haber soportado las vacunas—respondió Kyo.

—Ah, por eso fue que se comportó tan bien—a Tohru le brillaron los ojos—. La verdad, Kyo-Kun, es que no te entendí cuando estabas con Chi. ¡Estabas maullando como un gato de verdad!

Kyo se petrificó de la impresión.

—Es cierto—dijo Shigure—yo te entendí porque soy un perro. Pero pude distinguí que estabas hablando en un lenguaje diferente. ¡Creo que la maternidad te está afectando, Kyo-Kyo!

—¡No te burles!—los pelos de Kyo se erizaron.

Tohru se rió divertida. La verdad, le agradaba haber descubierto una nueva fase de Kyo, quien aún conservando su personalidad, podía abrir su corazón y ser un amoroso padre.

**Hola . Gracias por tu paciencia. Desde un inicio, ya tenía ganas de escribir un capítulo de Chi yendo al veterinario con Kyo y Tohru. El siguiente, hablará de un nuevo reto para Tohru. ¿Podrá hacer que Chi se lleve bien con los ratones? En específico ¿Con Yuki-Kun? Pronto lo sabremos.**


	5. TORMENTA

Ésa misma noche, se desató una gran tormenta. Los truenos estridentes y los fuertes vientos azotaban las ramas de los árboles cerca de las ventanas de la casa de Shigure.

La pobre Chi temblaba de miedo, acurrucada en el regazo de Kyo, quien dormía profundamente, debilitado y cansado.

Un rayo cayó cerca de la ventana de Kyo, dibujando en ella una macabra silueta. Chi se erizó del susto y salió corriendo de la habitación de Kyo.

—¡Eso fue espantoso!—se dijo Chi jadeando.

La tormenta le traía horribles recuerdos de la noche en que se separó de su mamá.

De pronto, Chi se dio cuenta que estaba inmersa en la profunda oscuridad del pasillo. Inmediatamente dio media vuelta y trotó de regreso al cuarto de Kyo, cuando de repente, la luz de otro rayo iluminó una parte del pasillo, y dibujó en el suelo una monstruosa figura.

Chi saltó hacia una pared y clavó sus garras en ella, nunca dejó de mirar el punto donde la silueta había aparecido. Entonces, otro rayo iluminó el mismo punto. El monstruo había desaparecido.

Lentamente, Chi bajó de la pared y caminó sigilosamente hacia el punto donde la sombra fue vista por última vez. De repente, una puerta se abrió justo al lado de Chi. Era Tohru, quien se había levantado para ir por un vaso de agua.

—¡Chi! ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas de la noche?—preguntó Tohru, sorprendida.

Justo en ése instante, un relámpago cayó cerca, espantando a Chi, quien saltó a los brazos protectores de Tohru.

—¡Ah! Te asustaste por la tormenta ¿Verdad? Ven conmigo, te daré un poco de leche.

Abajo en la cocina, Tohru se sirvió un vaso de agua y un pequeño tazón de leche para Chi. La gatita bebió felizmente hasta vaciar el tazón.

—Ah. Estoy llena—maulló satisfecha, dándose unos golpecitos en la barriguita.

Tohru se enterneció al ver a Chi tan feliz. Juntas subieron las escaleras de regreso a sus camas hasta que, ¡Una sombra se interpuso en su camino! Pero tan pronto como apareció la sombra, esta desapareció.

—Yuki—dijo Tohru.

Chi la volteó a ver confundida.

—Ven Chi. Creo que Yuki también tiene problemas para dormir—le dijo Tohru a la gatita que cargaba en brazos.

Tohru llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Yuki.

—Honda-San, ¿Eres tú?—se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Estás bien Soma-kun?—preguntó Tohru.

Chi olfateó el aire. Entonces, sus bigotes se erizaron. Conocía ése olor. Ágilmente, Chi saltó de los brazos de Tohru y empujó la puerta de Yuki, entrando en la habitación.

—¡Ch-CHI! ¡Vuelve!—Tohru entró también en la habitación.

Adentro había mucho desorden. Montones de ropa en el suelo y la cama semi-tendida. Tohru pensaba que la habitación de Yuki sería un poco más pulcra.

—MIAU.

Tohru volteó a ver a uno de los montones de ropa.

¡Chi estaba persiguiendo a Yuki!

—¡YUKI!—llamó Tohru.

—¡HONDA-SAN! ¡SOCORRO!—pidió Yuki.

Gatita y ratón corrían entre el laberinto de ropa. Yuki se metía entre las mangas de sus camisas y escapaba por unos pantalones. Chi sólo saltaba entre la ropa y esperaba a que Yuki saliera por algún hueco.

—¡Qué divertido!—gritaba Chi, mientras clavaba sus garras en la ropa.

Tohru, completamente asustada, cargó a Chi y la alejó de la ropa.

—¡No, no! ¡Quiero jugar!—Chi se retorcía al ver que la alejaban del juego.

Tohru sujetó firmemente a Chi.

—Está bien, Soma-kun. Ya puedes salir—dijo Tohru, un poco nerviosa.

Lentamente, Yuki se asomó de uno de los bolsillos de una chamarra. Tohru prendió la luz. Chi vio por primera vez lo que había estado persiguiendo. Su aroma era familiar, pero desconocía lo que era aquella cosa.

—Chi, quiero presentarte a Soma-kun. Soma-kun... Chi-kun—agregó Tohru, sonriendo.

Yuki se acercó cautelosamente. Chi se le quedó viendo desde los brazos de Tohru.

Tohru se arrodilló en el suelo, para que ambos pudieran conocerse mejor.

—Chi—le dijo Tohru a la gatita—. Soma-kun es un querido amigo mío. Es gentil y bondadoso. Su amabilidad ilumina como una vela: es cálida.

Yuki se sonrojó, Tohru ya le había dicho ésa comparación, pero oírla de nuevo fue todavía más acogedor para su corazón. Chi le prestó atención a Tohru. Saltó de sus brazos y se recostó en el suelo.

Tanto Tohru como Yuki contuvieron la respiración. Chi miraba al pequeño ratón con curiosidad, pero le sonreía amablemente.

—Hola—saludó Chi.

—Ho-hola—le respondió Yuki.

Chi se acostó sobre su espalda, mostrando su vientre blanco y esponjoso. Yuki lo tomó como una señal de que podía acercarse sin problemas. Lentamente caminó hasta quedar junto a la gatita, y con sus diminutas patitas, acarició el vientre de Chi.

Chi sonrió alegremente. Fue entonces cuando recordó dónde había olido ése aroma.

—¡Tú eres el muchacho serio! ¡El que peleaba con mamá!—maulló Chi, festejando su descubrimiento.

—Si. Soy yo.—asintió Yuki.

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo, Soma-kun?—le preguntó Chi.

Yuki detuvo sus caricias y miró a Chi. Sus enormes ojos irradiaban ternura e inocencia, pero sus salientes colmillos daban un instinto de alerta. Yuki volteó a ver a Tohru, quien le miraba como diciéndole: _no tengas miedo, aquí estoy por si se complican las cosas._

—Claro. Seamos amigos—sonrió Yuki.

—YAY—celebró Chi mientras rozaba su cabeza contra el pequeño cuerpo de Yuki, ronroneando.

Yuki suspiró aliviado. Es decir, hace unos minutos estaba corriendo por su vida, y ahora, se había hecho amigo de un gato. Todo porque Tohru intervino, y porque Chi no era como creía que eran todos los gatos.

—Te dije que era alguien amable, Chi—le dijo Tohru.

—¡MIAU!—maulló Chi.

———————————————————————

A la mañana siguiente, la tormenta había dejado tras de sí una nítida capa de rocío sobre los árboles y el césped. Chi saltó sobre la fresca y fría hierba, que le hacía cosquillas con cada paso que daba.

—Jejejejejejeje—reía Chi, revolcándose en el pasto—¡Qué divertido!

Dentro de la casa, Tohru y los Soma comían su desayuno tranquilamente. Shigure veía cómo Chi se divertía en el patio.

—¡Ay, qué daría por ser un cachorro otra vez, y volver a ser inocente!—declamó Shigure, sonriendo y moviendo la cola.

—¿Alguna vez fuiste inocente?—le preguntó Yuki, sarcásticamente.

—Este, debo de irme a la escuela. Soma-kun. ¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer hoy?—le preguntó Tohru.

—Sí, Honda-san—asintió Yuki—. Muy seguro. Gracias.

Tohru asintió y tomó su mochila. Se despidió de todos y caminó a la escuela.

Shigure volteó a ver a Yuki y acercó su cabeza para que se subiera en él.

—Anda, te llevo de vuelta a tu cuarto—le dijo.

—Gracias Shigure, pero hoy me quedaré a jugar con Chi.

Tanto Shigure como Kyo se petrificaron del asombro y vieron cómo Yuki corrió al patio y se reunió con Chi.

—¡Soma-kun!—le recibió Chi, y juntos empezaron a saltar y reír en el pasto.

—¿Pero qué rayos les pasa a esos dos?—preguntó Kyo en voz alta.

—Bueno, para ser justo, hace mucho de la última vez que Yuki jugó de ésa forma con alguien más. Creo que esta nueva amistad le está ayudando a recuperar una parte de su infancia—dijo Shigure.

Kyo sólo hizo una mueca. No iba a decirle a Chi con quién jugar y con quién no... ¿Pero por qué con la maldita rata de Yuki?

**Hola a todos. Esta cuarentena me ha tenido ocupada. Trabajos, proyectos y clases virtuales. Tengo fe en que todo terminara pronto y todo el mundo sane y recuerde estos momentos para que, aún después de esta crisis, conserve la solidaridad y la comunicación con los demás.**

**Deseo, querido lector, que gozes de salud y bienestar; y si de mala suerte estás contagiado, deseo que te recuperes pronto, para que puedas volver con todos tus seres queridos, y continúes con un nuevo impulso en la vida.**


	6. PARQUE

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde que empezó la semana del cometa. Y en ése lapso, la vida de uno de los Soma había tomado un giro inesperado.

Kyo jamás pensó que podría llegar a encariñarse con la gatita Chi, pero cada momento que pasaba con ella, era como un aliento de vida y felicidad. Verla sonreír, hacía que su corazón latiera con mayor intensidad. Es cierto que su comportamiento le recordaba en cierta forma a Tohru. Ambas eran bastante distraídas, y tenían una sonrisa bastante inocente.

Sin embargo, Kyo sabía que Chi necesitaba del amor de una verdadera madre. Una gata que pudiera adoptarla como suya, y le enseñara todo sobre el mundo de los gatos. Chi necesitaba de una figura a quien seguir, como alguna vez le comentó Shigure. Chi nunca podría aspirar a ser... alguien como... él.

Chi sabía que Kyo era un humano. Pero no conocía su otra cara. Su verdadera forma. Su verdadera maldición.

Por esa razón, después de que Tohru se fuera a la escuela, Kyo decidió llevar a Chi al parque, para buscar una familia para ella.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de esto?—le preguntó Shigure después de que Kyo le dijo su decisión—Chi parece haberse encariñado mucho contigo. Y aquí en casa, prácticamente ya es parte de la familia.

—Créeme. Será lo mejor para ella—dijo Kyo, seriamente—. No sabemos si es huérfana, puede que su verdadera madre la esté buscando. Y si no es así, siempre podrá ser feliz en un hogar donde... jamás esté en peligro.

Shigure no dijo nada, sabía de lo que estaba hablando Kyo. El gato del zodiaco salió al jardín, donde estaba Chi, jugando con una mariposa. Kyo suspiró y se acercó a ella.

—Oye Chi. ¿Quieres ir al parque hoy?

—¡Siii!—saltó Chi hacia Kyo.

—Bien, no te apartes de mí entonces—le dijo Kyo, trotando hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la calle.

—Ok. ¡Espérame!—dijo Chi, corriendo tras el gato naranja.

En la casa, Shigure leía su periódico, justo cuando Yuki se asomó a la sala.

—Buenos días—dijo saludando a Shigure—. ¿No has visto a Chi?

—Kyo se la acaba de llevar al parque—contestó Shigure, sin despegar la vista de su periódico.

Yuki se entristeció, sabía lo que haría Kyo allá.

—¿No pudo haberse esperado al menos hasta que terminara la semana?—preguntó Yuki, cruzando sus patas delanteras.

—Tú eras quien decía que dos gatos en la casa eran demasiados. ¿No es así?—sonrió Shigure divertido—¡Ah, bueno! Tal parece que el encanto de Chi también llegó a tu corazón.

Yuki se acercó a Shigure, quien le ayudó a subir a la mesa.

—Al menos me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella.

—Eso la hubiera puesto triste—respondió Shigure—. Además, Kyo sólo está haciendo lo que cree que es correcto para su cría.

——————————————————————

Ya en el parque, Kyo vigilaba en todo momento a Chi, quien, a penas con una patita dentro de aquel lugar, empezó a correr por todas partes, a brincar y a jugar con todo gatito que se le acercara.

Fue un alivio para Kyo que hubiera gatitos, eso significaba que había gatos adultos por la zona. Y efectivamente, a la sombra de una banca, dos gatas mayores vigilaban a sus cachorros, quienes estaban jugando con Chi en aquel momento.

—Buenos días, señoras—saludó Kyo, amablemente.

—Buenos días, joven muchacho—saludó sonriente una gata de edad muy avanzada, su pelaje blanco era suave y abundante, y sus ojos reflejaban sabiduría.

—Buenos días—saludó la otra gata, igual de edad vanzada, aunque no tanto como su compañera. Su pelaje cobrizo con manchas negras lucía opaco, pero su dulce sonrisa demostraba que era una gata gentil y amable.—¿Acaso es tuya aquella pequeña atigrada?

—Si. ¡Bueno NO! Que diga ¡SI!... Pero—Kyo estaba tartamudeando. Tomó aire y narró a las señoras sobre cómo había encontrado a Chi, y de cómo la había cuidado desde entonces.

Las gatas, entonces, se miraron sorprendidas entre sí.

—Amiga—comenzó la gata cobriza—¿No te recuerda a la cachorrita perdida de aquella gata joven y gris?

—¡Es verdad!—recordó la gata blanca—Aquella cachorra se había perdido hacía más de una semana. Recuerdo como la gata gris recorrió todo el vecindario buscándola.

—¿Así que su verdadera mamá la está buscando?—Preguntó Kyo, esperanzado.—¡Fantástico! ¿Saben donde puedo encontrarla?

Las gatas se miraron tristemente.

—Ay muchacho, ¡Cómo lo siento!—se afligió la gata blanca—Una noche escuchamos un terrible ruido en la calle. Al día siguiente, nos enteramos que la gata gris fue arrollada por un vehículo. ¡Fue espantoso!

—La pobre—continuó la gata cobriza—, era una buena gata. Era callejera, muy valiente y amable. Pero ni siquiera los gatos callejeros pueden salvarse de esos monstruos que montan los humanos.

Kyo, cabizbajo, lamentó la muerte de aquella gata. Pensó, que ésa noche en que fue arrollada, seguramente estaba buscando a su cría. Después de un minuto de silencio, Kyo preguntó amablemente, si alguna de las gatas quisiera adoptar a Chi.

—No nos mal entienda, joven—dijo la gata blanca—. A leguas se ve que Chi es una gatita adorable. Pero, necesita de una madre que viva mucho tiempo con ella, y a mí, en cuanto mis cachorros tengan una familia que los cuide, siento que habrá acabado también mi tiempo en esta vida.

—Y yo—continuó la gata cobriza—, vivo en una casa, donde somos cerca de 100 gatos que viven con una amable familia humana. Pero ninguno puede llevar a más gatos, o podríamos meterlos en problemas con las autoridades.

Kyo asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo la situación de cada gata.

—¿Saben de alguna familia, que viva cerca, donde Chi pueda ser feliz?—les preguntó Kyo.

Ambas gatas negaron con la cabeza.

—Escuche, joven—dijo la gata Blanca—. He vivido lo suficiente como para saber, que las coincidencias no existen. Ésa gatita llegó a su vida por una razón. ¿Por qué no la adopta usted?

—No puedo—murmuró Kyo.

—¿Qué lo detiene?—preguntó la gata cobriza.

—Yo... no sería un buen padre—mencionó Kyo.

De pronto, varias risas atrajeron la atención de los gatos adultos. Los gatitos habían brincado sobre la fuente, y se burlaban de Chi, que no podía brincar tan alto, a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Kyo erizó su pelaje y siseó. Valientemente, fue a defender a Chi de las burlas de los demás gatitos.

—¡No sabe brincar!—dijo uno.

—¿Segura que eres un gato?—dijo otro.

—¡Oigan!—Kyo se interpuso entre Chi y los gatitos en la fuente—¡Déjenla en paz!

—¡Un gato que no sabe brincar, no es un gato!—gritó otro gatito.

—¡Chi no es un gato! ¡Chi es igual a Kyo!—se defendió Chi.

Los gatitos la miraron confundidos, pero Kyo quedó impactado ante las palabras de Chi. Ella le sonrió y ronroneó en su costado. Kyo tenía ganas de llorar, pero resistió.

—Es hora de irnos, Chi—le dijo Kyo.

—¡Aw! ¡Yo quería seguir jugando!—se quejó Chi.

—¿No quieres ir a cenar?—le preguntó Kyo.

—¡Si! ¡Cenar!—maulló Chi, felizmente.

Entonces, Kyo se inclinó para que Chi pudiera subir a su lomo. Agradeciendo la amabilidad de las gatas, Kyo corrió lejos del parque y subió a un árbol.

—Vamos Chi—le dijo Kyo—¡Es hora de que alcancemos nuevas alturas! ¡Juntos!

Kyo saltó tan alto, que aterrizó sobre el tejado de una casa cercana. De techo en techo, Kyo fue brincando cada vez más alto.

—¡WOOOOW! ¡QUÉ DIVERTIDO!—decía Chi, maravillada por el asombroso paisaje citadino que se abría ante ellos.

Finalmente, juntos llegaron hasta lo más alto de un edificio, donde había un hermoso mirador. Desde allí, la ciudad se veía hermosa, en todo su esplendor. Kyo volteó a ver a Chi, quien seguía sobre su lomo.

—¿Chi?

—¿Eh?—preguntó Chi.

—¿Eres... feliz viviendo con Tohru, Shigure, Yuki... y yo?—preguntó Kyo, temiendo la respuesta.

Chi saltó a su lado y ronroneó a su alrededor.

—¡¡¡SÍ!!! ¡Chi quiere mucho a Tohru, tío Shigure, Soma-kun! ¡Y a mamá también!

Kyo la detuvo en su ronroneo.

—Sabes que yo no soy tu mamá, ¿Verdad?

Chi lo volteó a ver. Confundida.

—Hace varios días, te perdiste, y ella te estuvo buscando por todas partes. Pero, tuvo un accidente.—Le explicó Kyo.

Chi, escuchando atentamente las palabras de Kyo, miró a la imponente ciudad.

—Mamá...—dijo Chi, recordando la noche en que se separó de ella.

—————————————————————

Estaba oscuro y hacía mucho frío. Se había desatado una enorme tormenta. Las calles se inundaban velozmente. Su madre la cargaba en su hocico, resguardándola de la lluvia. De pronto, una luz cegadora la separó de su madre y fue arrastrada por una corriente.

—¡¡¡¡Mi bebé!!!!—maulló su madre.

—¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!—lloró Chi.

——————————————————————

Kyo notó su cambio de actitud, y trató de animarla.

—Pero, aunque ya no puedas estar con ella, siempre tendrás un hogar con nosotros. Siempre podrás contar conmigo.—Le dijo Kyo.

Chi, con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazó a Kyo y hundió su carita en su pecho. Kyo le correspondió el abrazo.

—Ven Chi. Vamos a casa.

**¡Uff! Creí que podría terminar esta historia más pronto, pero han pasado tantas cosas... En fin. Lo que empieza debe terminar, y esta historia está por llegar a su gran final.  
**

**Gracias querido lector, por tu paciencia y por seguir al pendiente.**


	7. VOLANTES

\--¿Estás seguro, Kyo-Kun?--le preguntó Tohru aquella mañana.

\--Chi necesita vivir con una familia donde siempre esté segura--dijo Kyo, bajando las orejas.

Tohru quería contradecirlo, quería decirle que Kyo se había comportado como un gran tutor para Chi y que había demostrado ser una gran figura a seguir. Pero la mirada de tristeza de Kyo, hizo entender a Tohru que no podría convencerlo.

\--Llevaré a Chi al parque mientras estás en la escuela. Tal vez encontremos a su verdadera mamá--le dijo Kyo.

Tohru asintió triste. Extrañaría mucho a Chi, pero no había nadie mejor para cuidarla que su madre.

Terminando de desayunar, Tohru tomó su mochila y se despidió de todos, incluyendo de Chi. Intentó contener las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras frotaba tiernamente su cara contra la de la gatita.

Kyo se acercó a Tohru en la entrada de la casa.

\--Si no logro encontrarla, agradecería que me ayudaras a buscar una familia que la adopte.

Tohru asintió e intentó mantenerse positiva. Se despidió con una sonrisa y bajó las escaleras que la llevarían a la calle.

En la escuela, Tohru intentaba enfocarse en las clases, pero su mente divagaba. Entonces, una mano firme la golpeó suavemente en la cabeza.

\--¡Oi! ¡Tohru, te estoy hablando!

\--¡¿Eh?! ¡Ay! Perdona, Uo-Chan. No te escuché.

\--Has estado muy callada todo el día--observó Uotani--¿Te sientes mal? ¿Has estado comiendo bien? ¿Duermes con normalidad? ¿Cuántas horas has estado trabajando?

\--¡Eh! ¡No! ¡Todo está bien! ¡Todo está bien!--respondió Tohru, tratando de calmar a su amiga.

\--Mmm. Siento una onda constante en tu mente--dijo Hanajima por detrás de Tohru, asustándola.

\--¡¡¡AAAHH!! ¡HANA-CHAN!--se sorprendió Tohru.

\--¿Estás pensando en aquella gatita que encontraron los Soma?--le preguntó Hana, con un semblante estoico.

Tohru se calmó y asintio tristemente.

\--Sí--respondí Tohru--. Necesito encontrarle un buen hogar a Chi. Pero ya me encariñé con ella.

\--¿Por qué no puedes quedártela?--preguntó Uotani.

\--Porque...--Tohru se quedó callada. ¿Qué debía decir?--Bueno, porque...

\--¿Qué no es obvio, Uotani?--dijo tranquilamente Hana, como un detective al unir las piezas de un misterio.--Tohru ya tiene demasiadas responsabilidades con la escuela, su trabajo, y ayudando a los Soma. Una responsabilidad más podría agotarla.

\--Tienes razón--asintió Uotani--¿Pero que me dices del príncipe y el cabeza de naranja? ¿Ellos no pueden ayudar a cuidarla?

\--Ése par de flojos no serían capaces de mover un dedo para limpiar el arenero de la gatita--respondió Hana con frialdad--. Y mucho menos el escritor que vive con ellos.

Tohru sonrió aliviada. De pronto, Uotani se levantó de su asiento con un aire triunfante.

\--¡YA SÉ!

\--¿Qué?--preguntaron Hana y Tohru.

\--Imprimiremos volantes y los pegaremos en distintas partes de la colonia. Así tendrás más probabilidades de encontrar una familia ideal para tu gatita--Uotani sonrió de oreja a oreja, disfrutando su idea.

\--Eso suena maravilloso--dijo Tohru--. Aunque, esperaba que alguna de ustedes quisiera adoptarla, ya saben, para que pudiera verla más seguido.

Uotani y Hana bajaron la cabeza apenada.

\--Yo tengo un gran problema con las alergias. De lo contrario, la adoptaría con mucho gusto y lo sabes--intentó disculparse Uotani.

\--Ye en mi casa no nos dejan tener mascotas ni a mi hermano ni a mí. No desde... el incidente con Ko, nuestra tortuga.

Tanto Uotani como Tohru miraron a Hana asustadas. Tal vez era mejor no preguntarle más al respecto.

\--Bueno... ¿Entonces que dicen? Después de las clases vamos a una fotocopiadora a imprimir los volantes. ¿De casualidad tendrás una foto de la gatita, Tohru?

\--Sí, claro. Tengo muchas de ella--dijo Tohru mientras revisaba un teléfono que le había comprado Shigure hace tiempo.

Así fue. Después de clases, las tres amigas se dirigieron a imprimir los volantes, unas horas después, las tres habían acabado de repartir y pegar cada uno de los carteles con la foto de Chi y el teléfono de Tohru y el de la casa de Shigure.

\--Ve el lado positivo Tohru--dijo Uotani tratando de animarla--. Con suerte la adoptará una buena familia que viva por la zona, y con algo de suerte, te permitirán visitarla.

\--Espero que también dejen visitar a Kyo-Kun--susurró Tohru.

\--¿Qué dijiste?--preguntó Hana.

\--¡¡NADA!! Que, en verdad espero permitan visitas--se sonrojó Tohru.

Se hacía tarde y Tohru debía volver a casa. Se despidió de sus amigas y caminó de regreso a su hogar con los Soma.

Cuando llegó a la base de las escaleras, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

\--Bueno--preguntó Tohru.

\--_¿Hola? ¿Hablo con Honda-Tohru?--_dijo la voz de una amable mujer.

\--Sí, ella habla--dijo Tohru.

\--_¡Encantada!_\--dijo la voz del teléfono--_Me llamo Yamada-Miwa, y acabo de ver tu volante. Me interesa adoptar a la gatita para mi pequeño_ _Yohei_. _¿Podríamos conocerla mañana, de casualidad?_

Tohru se sintió muy contenta, la señora se oía dulce y gentil, parecía ser una dueña responsable.

\--Claro que sí. ¿Le queda bien al mediodía?--preguntó Tohru.

\--_Suena perfecto. Quisiera llevar a mi hijo y a mi esposo, Kento, para que la conocieran también ¿No hay problema?_

_\--_No_, _en lo absoluto_\--_sonrió Tohru--. Los esperaremos en esta dirección...

Felizmente, Tohru subió las escaleras hacia la casa_. _Estaba feliz de decirle a Kyo que había encontrado una buena familia para Chi.

De pronto_, _se preocupó.¿Qué pasaría si Kyo había encontrado a la mamá de Chi? ¿Los Yamada querrían adoptar también a la mamá? ¿Y si la mamá ya pertenecía a otra familia, muy lejosde donde vivían_, _y tal vez nunca más volverían a ver a Chi?

Tohru respiró profundamente. No había necesidad de preocuparse. Todo era por el bien de Chi.

De pronto_, _Tohru abrió la puerta principal, anunciando su llegada. Se encontró un maravilloso cuadro familiar, donde Chi jugaba con Kyo, Yuki y Shigure. Kyo la recibió ronroneando entre sus piernas.

-_-_¡Buenas noticias Tohru! ¡Chi se queda con nosotros!

\--...

**¡SE VIENE EL ADIÓS! ¡Qué triste! ¿Cómo reaccionará Kyo con los Yamada?****Esta vez, el próximo capítulo saldrá más pronto**_. _**El último capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias _lobalunallena _por tu amable comentario. Por un momento creí que nadie leía este fanfiction. Gracias de verdad.**

**¡Estén atentos!**


	8. FAMILIA

Tohru se sentó frente a la mesa, los tres Soma y Chi mirándola de frente. Tohru les explicó detalladamente lo que había hecho con Uotani y Hana después de la escuela. La llamada de la señora Miwa Yamada, y la visita que recibirían de su parte para conocer a Chi.

Tohru se sentía muy avergonzada ¿Cómo pudo tomar una decisión así sin consultar primero con los Soma? Pero Shigure fue el primer en cortar la tensión de Tohru.

—Hiciste lo que considerabas mejor para Chi. Además, los Yamada suenan bastante amables—añadió el sabio perro.

—Yo te había pedido que me ayudaras a encontrar un buen hogar para Chi—recordó Kyo—. Sólo estabas ayudando.

—Chi merece vivir en un hogar... Normal—mencionó Yuki, tristemente.

Tohru se quedó callada. Chi, la gatita, se acercó juguetona mente a la joven y se recostó sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Tohru! ¡Juguemos!—maulló Chi, feliz.

Tohru no pudo contener el llanto y abrazó a Chi, llorando.

—¿Eh?—Chi estaba confundida—¿Qué sucede?

Ninguno de los Soma contestó su pregunta. Todos tenían un semblante sombrío.

—¿Pero qué les pasa a todos?—se cuestionó Chi.

——————————————————————————

Al día siguiente, todos se prepararon para recibir a los Yamada. Era el último día en que el cometa pasaría por los signos del zodiaco chino. Al día siguiente, los Soma volverían a ser humanos.

Un día que todos en ésa casa esperaban que fuera de regocijo, se convirtió en tristeza. Pues se despedirían de su pequeña y encantadora bola de pelos.

Tohru se vistió con un encantador vestido y se peinó con sus icónicos moños. Los Soma se acicalaron para lucir presentables; pero Chi sólo quería jugar y no dejaba de saltar entre la hierba del jardín. Kyo salió a buscarla.

—¿Chi? ¿Dónde estás?—preguntó el gato naranja.

Chi no respondió, pero Kyo escuchó sus risas y vislumbró un par de juguetonas orejas asomarse sobre la maleza. De repente, Chi saltó sobre el lomo de Kyo.

—¡Yay! ¡Te atrapé!—celebró Chi.

—Oh Dios, ayúdenme—se burló Kyo.

Con cuidado la bajó y la sujetó firmemente para limpiarla.

—Hace cinco minutos terminé de peinarte. ¡Ahora lo tengo que hacer otra vez!—la regañaba mientras lamía la cabeza y las orejas de Chi.

—¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡No!—se quejaba Chi a cada lengüetazo del signo del gato—. ¡Quiero jugar!

—¡Quédate quieta!—le regañaba Kyo—. Van a venir a verte y tienes que estar limpia.

De pronto, Kyo sintió que lo miraban. Frente a la casa, Tohru, Shigure y Yuki lo veían acicalar a la gatita.

—¡¿QUÉ MIRAN?!—les preguntó irritado.

Tohru sólo sonrió. Shigure se disponía a llevar a Yuki a su cuarto, pero el signo de la rata se negó.

—Esta puede ser la última vez que la veamos—le dijo Yuki a Shigure—. Quisiera despedirme de ella.

—En ése caso—respondió Shigure—, despídete ahora que no están los humanos. No te ofendas, Yuki, pero recuerda que no a todos les agradan los roedores.

Yuki asintió. Entonces, Shigure elevó sus orejas.

—Ya vienen.

Tohru se apanicó. ¿Ya tan pronto eran las doce? ¿Por qué aún no se sentía lista?

Shigure se acercó a los dos gatos en el jardín.

—Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo, que ninguno de nosotros es bueno con las despedidas. Chi, debes saber que desde el momento en que Kyo te encontró en aquel, te convertiste en una miembro oficial de nuestra pequeña parte de la familia Soma. Pero, existen otros dentro de nuestro clan que, no estarían muy contentos con tu presencia, y podrías correr un gran peligro.

—¿Huh?—preguntó Chi, ladeando su cabeza.

—Lo que quiero decir—continuó Shigure —. Es que vendrán unos buenos y amables humanos, que estarán muy emocionados por recibirte. A partir de hoy, vivirás con ellos. Pero esto no significa que ya no nos volverás a ver. No sé qué tan lejos vivan tus nuevos humanos, pero haremos lo posible por irte a visitar.

Chi sonrió y ronroneó entre las patas de Shigure, a modo de abrazo. Al abrazo se unieron Yuki, Kyo y Tohru. En el silencio de la tarde, la singular familia se sintió más unida que nunca antes.

——————————————————————————

—¡No te alejes, Youhei! ¡Kento, querido! ¿Necesitas ayuda?—Miwa estaba en medio de las escaleras, vigilando a su pequeño hijo mientras esperaba a que su esposo les alcanzara.

Kento subía lentamente las escaleras, intentando recuperar el aire a cada paso que daba. Para ser justos, ya habían recorrido un gran tramo de la subida a la casa de los Soma. Youhei se acercó brincando a su papá.

—¿Ya te cansaste papá?—le preguntó divertido.

—¡Claro que no, hijo!—dijo Kento entre jadeos—Sólo me preguntaba, ¿Cómo es que los residentes de esta casa, soportan subir estas escaleras todos los días?

—¡Vamos Kento!—sonrió Miwa—Recuerdo que solías ser tan atlético cuando salíamos.

—¡Aún lo soy!—dijo Kento sonriendo, irguiéndose y marchando con seguridad.

Miwa y Youhei sonrieron divertidos.

Después de unos minutos, los Yamada llegaron a la casa Soma.

Tohru los recibió cálidamente.

—¿Yamada-San?—preguntó sonriente.

—Somos nosotros —saludaron los Yamada al unísono.

—Sean muy bienvenidos. Por favor, pasen—Tohru los invitó a pasar a la casa de los Soma. Shigure estaba sentado serenamente en un rincón de la sala.

—¡Perrito!—dijo Youhei mientras corría a abrazar a Shigure.

—¡Youhei! ¡Modales!—se avergonzó Miwa.

Shigure movió la cola y se dejó abrazar por el pequeño. Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Kyo vigilaba a los Yamada.

—Son buenas personas—dijo una voz detrás de él. Era Yuki—. No soy Hana-San para distinguir ondas, pero puedo afirmar que sus intenciones son buenas.

—Si bueno—dijo Kyo sin apartar la vista de los Yamada —. No estoy tan seguro. Temo que sólo quieran a Chi para usarla.

—¿Cuál es la utilidad que puede tener un gato?—preguntó Yuki con sarcasmo.

Kyo se dirigió hacia él severamente.

—Esto es serio—le dijo molesto—. Tienen que demostrarme que amarán a Chi por quien es ella.

—¿Y cómo?—preguntó Yuki.

De pronto, Chi apareció por detrás de Kyo.

—¡Tengo hambre!—maulló la gatita.

—¡Pero si acabas de comer!—se sorprendió Kyo.

—¡Tengo hambre!—repitió Chi.

Yuki se acercó a Chi y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Creo que ya sé cómo.

Tanto Kyo como Chi quedaron confundidos.

——————————————————————————

—Es usted muy amable, Honda-san. Es una gran anfitriona—celebró Miwa.

—¡Muchas gracias!—se ruborizó Tohru.

—En verdad ha sido estupendo. Pero ¿Dónde está la gatita?—preguntó amablemente Kento.

De repente, un gato naranja se acercó a Tohru, llamando la atención de todos.

—¡Qué hermosa! ¿Es ella?—preguntó Kento.

Kyo le siseó al señor Yamada y brincó al regazo de Tohru, quien se había enrojecido.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Él es... un él... se llama Pom-pom!

Kyo le enterró ligeramente las uñas a Tohru y la miró enojado, por escogerle un nombre tan ridículo. Shigure trataba de esconder su risa de los humanos, aunque fue bastante notoria con Kyo.

—¿Cómo se llama el perrito?—preguntó Youhei.

—¡¿Eh?! Este... ¡Sultán!—respondió Tohru, gritando el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza.

Shigure dejó de reír y de menear la cola. Al notar el cambio de actitud del perro, Tohru se sintió muy nerviosa.

—¡Ehm... la gatita está...! ¿Tú la has visto, Pom-pom?

Kyo suspiró resignado y caminó hacia el jardín, maullando para que los humanos le siguieran.

—Sultán sigue siendo mejor nombre que Pom-pom—le susurró Shigure al pasar cerca de Kyo.

—Cállate—murmuró Kyo entre dientes.

—¿Dónde está Chi?—preguntó Shigure discretamente.

—Con la rata de Yuki—contestó Kyo en voz baja.

Shigure no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, pues justo en ése momento, vio a Chi y a Yuki jugando en el jardín, igual que aquella otra vez.

Tanto los Yamada como Tohru quedaron sorprendidos al ver aquella imagen. ¡Tohru estaba más que nerviosa! ¡Los Yamada no sabían quién era la rata! ¡Sólo veían a una gatita jugando con un animal que se supone debería perseguir y asustar! ¡¿Los Yamada querrían adoptar a una gatita que no era normal?!

Youhei fue el primero en acercarse a la gatita. Poniéndose en cuclillas para verla más de cerca. Chi se dio cuenta de que los veían y sonrió.

—¿Quieres jugar también?—maulló Chi.

Youhei se quedó viendo a Chi y a la rata, quien demostraba ser completamente inofensivo. Entonces, sonrió.

—¡Es buena para hacer amigos!—dijo Youhei.

Los Yamada se vieron entre sí y asintieron gustosos.

—Es perfecta para nuestra familia—afirmó Miwa—. Es dulce, tierna y cariñosa.

—Ella no distingue entre especies para hacer amistades—continuó Kento—. Está llena de amor para repartir.

Tohru se sintió muy feliz. Definitivamente, los Yamada eran la familia ideal para Chi.

Horas después, Chi ya había congeniado estupendamente con su nueva familia. Antes de despedirse, Kyo se acercó a Chi y ronroneó cerca de ella.

—No vivimos muy lejos de aquí. Sientanse libres de visitarnos cuando quieran—dijo Miwa a Tohru.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad—agradeció Tohru.

Youhei cargó a Chi y tomó una patita a modo de despedida.

—Diles adiós Chi, nos vamos a casa—dijo Youhei.

—Te portas bien, Chi—maulló Kyo.

—Bye-bye Papi—se despidió Chi.

Kyo la miró a los ojos e intentó contener cualquier signo de emoción.

Finalmente, los Yamada bajaron las escaleras juntos como Chi. Shigure y Yuki se acercaron a Kyo, quien se mantenía inmóvil en su punto.

—Fuiste un buen padre, Kyo—le dijo Shigure.

—Es cierto, hasta yo lo reconozco—le dijo Yuki.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Kyo-kun—le dijo Tohru.

Kyo no dijo nada. Silenciosamente regresó a la casa.

—¿Todo está bien?—preguntó Shigure.

—Sólo es una, bola de pelos en mi garganta—dijo Kyo con voz temblorosa.

——————————————————————————

—¡Oi! ¡Cabeza de naranja! ¡Qué milagro que regresas!—lo saludó Uotani.

La semana del cometa había terminado, y todos los Soma habían recuperado su forma humana. Yuki y Kyo regresaban a clases con Tohru.

De pronto, unos agudos gritos de emoción los llamaron la atención de todos.

—¡Tohru!—gritó Momiji, corriendo atrás de ellos.

—¡Momiji-kun!—saludó Tohru alegremente.

—¡Te extrañé mucho!—dijo Momiji—¡Quiero contarte todas las aventuras que vive junto con Haru mientras éramos...!

Entonces, una fuerte mano cubrió la boca del pequeño Soma.

—Mientras... Estuvimos enfermos, en cama, jugamos videojuegos—dijo Haru, cubriendo la verdad.

—¡Haru-kun!—saludó Tohru.

—Todos los Soma regresan a la escuela—observó Hanajima—. Adiós paz y tranquilidad.

El grupo de amigos se mantuvo unido hasta que llegaron a una calle muy especial. Kyo se quedó mirándola por un breve momento. Tohru se dió cuenta de ello y se detuvo con él.

—¡Oigan! ¿Por qué se detienen? ¡Llegaremos tarde!—les dijo Uotani.

—¡En un momento los alcanzamos!—dijo Tohru.

Los amigos asintieron y continuaron su camino.

—Oi, Yuki—lo llamó Haru—¿Qué tal estuvo su semana?

—Pues, fue interesante—dijo Yuki, sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, Kyo y Tohru siguieron caminando por la calle hasta llegar a una hermosa casa.

—Tohru...—dijo Kyo.

—Lo sé—dijo Tohru, sonriéndole. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, asegurándose de que nadie los viera.

Inmediatamente, Tohru abrazó a Kyo, quien le correspondió el abrazo.

¡Poof!

—Sólo podemos cinco minutos —le dijo Tohru mientras recogía la ropa de Kyo.

—Gracias, Tohru—dijo Kyo, quien inmediatamente saltó el muro de arbustos que dividía la casa de la calle.

——————————————————————————

Chi dormitaba feliz sobre el césped. Dejando que el Sol la acariciara.

De pronto, un aroma familiar la hizo despertar.

—¿Papi?

—Te dije que vendría a visitarte—le sonrió Kyo.

—¡Papi!—Chi corrió a recibir a Kyo.

Kyo y Chi jugaron juntos en el jardín de la casa de los Yamada.

—¡Mamá, papá! ¡Vengan! ¡Vino el gato naranja!—dijo Youhei al asomarse al jardín.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Les serviré dos platos de atún y otros de agua!—dijo Miwa.

—¡A ver! ¡Sonrían para la foto!—dijo Kento mientras enfocaba el lente de su cámara.

Kyo y Chi sonrieron y Kento tomó una hermosa foto.

No tendrán relación de sangre ni ningún parentesco, pero el amor que úne a ambos gatos, es tan puro como el de un padre a su hija.

**FIN**

**¡Por fin! ¡Terminé! Adoré escribir cada capítulo de este fanfic, y espero que tú también**, **querido lector**,** hayas disfrutado leerlo.**

**¡DESEO QUE TENGAS MUY FELICES FIESTAS!**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO Y SALUDABLE AÑO** **NUEVO!**


End file.
